Atráves do Tempo
by Amamiya Usio
Summary: Mello e Near acabam se relacionando mais do que o esperado, e agora? [MxN][Yaoi]
1. O coelho de pelúcia

_Olá!_

_Dessa vez eu voltei bem rápido, né? Pois,é...Tive várias idéias para fazer uma fic com vários capítulos! _

_Aos fãns que esperavam ver o Mello e o Near vestidos de mulher, perdoem-me. Mas não será dessa vez._

_Gostei também de trabalhar com o casal MelloxNear, pensei que seria muito difícil por causa de personalidade do geniozinho Até que foi fácl, tirando o tanto que eu o maltratei. As queridas fãns do Near, me desculpem do fundo do coração e não me matem!_

_XDDD_

_Espero que curtam essa nova fic, o começo pode parecer um pouco sombrio, mas eu prometo que logo logo vai ficar muito cor-de-rosa._

_**o.O.o.O.o**_

O lar Wammy era uma enorme casa de grandes pedras de granito, além de um enorme muro contornando toda a propriedade. Não era um orfanato qualquer, as crianças que ali se abrigavam tinham os melhores quoeficientes de inteligência do mundo.

Já era outono, e as folhas das árvores se encontravam no chão, formando um macio tapete em nuances de vermelho, laranja e amarelo. Todos aqueles pequenos moradores estavam no quintal brincando com as folhas e apreciando o gracioso vento que soprava, fazendo-as dançarem. Porém havia um único morador que se encontrava dentro das instalações da casa, observando tudo pela janela de seu quarto. Era o número um de lá, e atendia pelo nome de Near, era de baixa estatura, e albino. Se o olhassem de longe, acabariam confundindo-o com a neve, tão alvo e de uma palidez que chegava perto da perfeição. Como se fosse uma figura de uma pintura que conseguiu escapar de sua moldura.

Seu rival era um loiro mais alto que ele, com os cabelos na altura do pescoço, e sempre se encontrava irritado, já que era o número dois de toda instituição. Suas brigas com o menor eram muito freqüentes, estava diariamente tentando importuná-lo, mas suas tentativas terminavam frustradas. Ele se encontrava lá embaixo, no quintal, colhendo folhas com seu melhor amigo, o número três, que atendia pelo nome de Matt.

A noite se pos rápida, erguendo seu manto negro pelo céu, iluminando as estrelas aos poucos, a noite estava lindíssima. As crianças entraram, trazendo consigo altos barulhos de conversas, risadas e passos.

Passos que o pequeno já esperava, conseguia ouvi-los subindo as escadas como um furacão. A porta de seu quarto foi brutamente escancarada e pode sentir a presença da figura loira se aproximando cada vez mais. O coelho de pelúcia branco, porém desgastado pelo uso, e de orbes feitas por botões totalmente negros, que estava segurando pelo dia inteiro foi arrancado de seus braços pelo maior.

Apenas pode observar seu mais precioso objeto ser carregado para longe na mesma rapidez no qual havia sido roubado-lhe. "_Isso será um grande problema..._", pensou, já que não iria conseguir dormir á noite sem a única lembrança de sua mãe. Ela havia abandonado-o lá já que era muito nova, não teria condições para criá-lo bem e ainda considerava-o um erro. Near não guardava ódio ou rancor dela, já que entendia muito bem sua situação.

Não teria escolha, sua saída seria invadir o quarto do chocólatra de madrugada e recuperar seu pertence, porém não seria tão fácil quanto parecia.

_**o.O.o.O.o**_


	2. O Pesadelo

_E lá vai eu mais uma vez judiar de nosso pequeno albino. Caramba, como ele sofre na minha mão. _

_Eu sei que não tem a ver com o assunto mas, já perceberam como eu dou spoilers nas minhas próprias fics? Tipo os títulos explicam coisas dos finais. _

_Acho que eu não tenho direito de ser uma ficwritter... vou me matar... XDD _

_**o.O.o.O.o**_

A Noite estava em seu auge quando o último monitor tinha se recolhido, foi então que Near resolveu agir. Levantou-se devagar de sua cama, abriu a porta de seu quarto e se enfiou pelos corredores até chegar ao quarto do loiro que não era muito longe do seu. Entrou silenciosamente, e não pode acreditar no que via, Mello estava dormindo agarrado em seu coelhinho.

A expressão de seu rival era estranhamente calma, com os olhos fechados, o cabelo loiro que naquela hora não brilhava e se encontrava todo esparramado sobre o travesseiro e ele deitado em posição fetal virado para a parede. Era incrível como mesmo depois de um banho muito bem tomado o maior ainda cheirava a chocolate.

Foi então que este se virou para o lado que o menor estava, gemeu seu nome enquanto sonhava, fazendo o menor arregalar os olhos. Por estarem muito próximos seus lábios acabaram se roçando, assustando-o, perdendo o equilíbrio caindo de bunda no chão em frente a cama do loiro. Levantou-se um pouco constrangido por ter caído, se aproximou novamente para tentar recuperar seu pertence e ao puxar para fora dos braços do chocólatra, o acordou que acabou puxando o coelho para sim. A força que os dois faziam acabou sendo demais, rasgando a orelha direita da pelúcia. "_Vá embora! Se não eu arranco a outra orelha dele!_" ameaçou ao albino com raiva, e sem olhar para trás esse voltou para seu quarto, e tentou dormir.

Teve vários pesadelos durante a noite, a maioria era em um lugar escuro, ele estava sozinho até o loiro aparecer em sua frente com a pelúcia sem uma orelha e ao fita-lo não percebera a figura de sua mãe atrás dele sussurrando em seu ouvido como ele havia desapontado-a. E ao se virar para trás para encará-la via sangue escorrendo por sua face pingando no chão escuro, tingindo-o de um tom vermelho vivo. Tentou se proteger no maior, mas ao abraçá-lo pode sentir o mesmo líquido que tinha escorrido de sua mãe, pousara suavemente em seu rosto, ele também estava sangrando.

O albino acordou sem fôlego e totalmente assustado, agarrou as cobertas com força. Sentiu todo o suor em seu corpo, levantou-se ainda zonzo e caminhou até o banheiro, com uma muda de roupas totalmente limpa. Se livrou de suas próprias roupas, ligou o chuveiro e esperou até que a água esquentasse, seria o único jeito de se acalmar e livrar sua mente daqueles sonhos horríveis. Entrou dentro do box, aliviado ao sentir os pingos pousando em seu corpo, era bom e muito relaxante. Espremeu o pote de shampoo e passou o líquido cremoso em seus cabelos, massageando-os. Porém ao fechar os olhos voltou a pensar em sua mãe, será que ele a tinha desapontado mesmo?

Ao terminar o banho, embrulhou-se na toalha e sentou-se sobre o chão. "_Concerteza, a decepcionei. _", pensou um tanto triste.

Vestiu-se e passou o dia inteiro trancado em seu quarto.

_**o.O.o.O.o**_


	3. O Desmaio

_Olá pessoas!_

_Como prometido, o terceiro capítulo pra vocês! Acho melhor minha criatividade voltar para escrever o quarto capítulo. Alguma opinião de vocês?_

_Achei que essa parte ficou muito xuxu, espero que vocês gostem... D_

_**o.O.o.O.o**_

Mello havia dormido bem , mesmo tido seu sonho interrompido pelo maio rival. Se espreguiçou por debaixo das cobertas, devagar tirou-as de cima de seu corpo. Se sentou sobre a cama ainda com sono e ao caminhar em direção ao banheiro notou o coelho no chão perto de sua cama e a orelha do outro lado de seu quarto. Recolheu os dois objetos e colou-os em cima da sua mesa de escrivaninha.

Foi ao banheiro, tomou um longo banho para acordar e trocou de roupa, descendo as escadas animado para o café da manhã. Estranhou ao chegar no refeitório e não avistar aquela figura branca tomando seu sucrilhos sozinho. Foi só então que pode lembrar o que acontecera na noite anterior, a cena de Near em seu quarto voltou a cabeça do loiro, deixando-o perturbado.

Voltou-se a animar quando Matt convidou-o para jogar uma partida de futebol no quintal, após um jogo muito disputando entre os meninos, o time do loiro acabou ganhando. Parando embaixo de uma árvore quase nua. O ruivo juntou duas folhas, uma amarela e outra vermelha, comentando com o outro: "_Mello, não parece nós dois?_" e foi prontamente respondido: "_Desde quando, eu tenho cara de folha?_". Ficaram um tempo de baixo da árvore de olhos fechados, apenas ouvindo o bonito canto de um passarinho.

O canto foi cortado por imensos passos de um monitor que se deslocava na direção dos dois. "_Mello, Roger deseja vê-lo em seu escritório_." O loiro se assustou um pouco, "_Será que aquele bebê chorão foi reclamar para Roger o que tinha acontecido ontem á noite?_", pensou sem piedade.

O maior entrou com fúria no escritório, já com respostas prontas e na ponta de sua língua. Porém o coordenador só queria saber se ele havia visto o menino albino que se encontrava desaparecido pelo dia inteiro. Comentou com o chocólatra a única lembrança que o pequeno tinha de sua mãe, o coelho. Quando o velho senhor disse a última palavra, as orbes azuis arregalaram-se.

O loiro moveu-se rápido até seu quarto, pegou os dois objetos que estavam em sua escrivaninha e procurou por uma menina muito prendada em trabalhos manuais, seu nome era Linda. Mello achou-a na sala comunal brincando com as amigas de bonecas, chamou-a e ela se virou, encarando-o.

_Mello: Linda, por favor me ajude!_

_Linda: Agora não estou ocupada._

_Mello: por favor... – disse o maior caindo de joelhos no chão, era difícil escutá-lo implorar por algo._

_Linda: Certo, no que posso lhe ajudar?_

_Mello: Poderia me ensinar a costurar?_

_Linda: costurar? - disse surpresa –_

_Mello: É... – mostrando-lhe o estado da pelúcia. -_

_Linda: Tudo bem, mas vai ter que ter paciência, viu?_

_Melo: tudo o que você quiser._

A pequena garota loira se retirou por instantes e voltou com um kit costura na mão, sentou-se do lado do garoto e tirou um carretel de linha branca, umedeceu-o com saliva e passou de primeira na agulha. Mostrou os movimentos que tinham que ser feitos, começando a costurar a orelha no lugar, fez o menino segurar a agulha e apoiou sua mão por cima da dele, guiando-o. Ao terminarem a costura, a menina pegou uma fita vermelha com detalhes dourados nas bordas e deu um bonito laço ao redor do pescoço do coelho. O menino a agradeceu aliviado, um tanto com vergonha.

Abraçou o objeto restaurado e partiu em direção ao quarto de Near. Quando subia as escadas pode sentir seu coração palpitar mais acelerado, alguma coisa por dentro dele doía muito, e não sabia o que era.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, se deparou com aquele corpo branco caído no chão, o albino estava desmaiado! Não teve tempo para pensar, o objeto caiu de sua mão instantaneamente. Voou para perto do corpo que se encontrava não tão quente, as batidas do coração encontravam-se bem espaçadas. Não esperou mais nenhum segundo, pegou-o no colo e começou a berrar. Um monitor logo se aproximou e os dois foram correndo até a enfermaria.

Lá ele explicou a Mello que o menor tinha hipoglicemia e que se ficasse muito tempo sem comer poderia desmaiar. Logo enjetaram soro na veia do desacordado, enquanto o loiro voltou para o quarto e pegou o coelho. Retornou para a enfermaria e ficou lá até escurecer.

Quando o menor acordou, se deparou com o maior apoiado em sua cama, dormindo sentado de frente para ele e em seu lado se encontrava seu maior tesouro, totalmente restaurado. Chamou por Mello com um sussurro, o loiro acordou, abrindo os olhos devagar e ao notar que o outro estava bem abriu um sorriso sincero. Estava com uma estranha sensação de alivio, sentindo que não deveria prolongar mais, saiu do quarto deixando-o sozinho.

_**o.O.o.O.o**_


	4. A Melodia

_Olá! _

_Me perdoem por vir postar o quarto capitulo tão tarde... eu esqueci... acho que fiquei muito tempo assistindo "air gear"._

_-sai correndo-_

_Tenham piedade, por favooooor... _

XDDD

_**o.O.o.O.o**_

Os dias foram se passando, as tardes encurtaram e as noites se alongaram. O vento começou a uivar forte e gelado. As árvores finalmente ficaram nuas e a temperatura diminuiu bastante. Finalmente o outono tinha ido embora, dando passagem ao inverno que melhorava a saúde de Near.

Aquela manhã prometia ser agitada já que era o dia em que as crianças poderiam vagar livremente pela cidade atrás dos presentes de natal. Todos andavam pelo centro pouco movimentado da cidade, vestindo grossos casacos e cachecóis, uma coisa chamou a atenção do albino, era o fato do chocólatra não ter um cachecol, dando-lhe uma ótima idéia para presente.

Entrou em uma pequena galeria de roupas, procurou por todas as lojas e na última se encantou por uma lã peludinha com alguns fios prateados. Comprou um pacote de novelos, e pensou na pessoa perfeita para ajudá-lo nessa tarefa, Linda. Sabia que também teria que agradá-la, se dirigiu para uma loja de cosméticos e comprou um kit de perfumes para a garota. Sentiu-se um pouco inseguro a respeito do cachecol, indo até uma loja de chocolates artesanais. Ao entrar, sem perceber entreabriu a boca, fitando as imensas prateleiras com uma variedade enorme de chocolates, de vários tipos e formas diante dele. Tinha certeza que o chocolate favorito do loiro era ao leite, porém estava muito confuso para escolher. Perguntou a uma atendente sobre o melhor chocolate da casa, ela respondeu-lhe, achando-o uma gracinha.

O menor não tinha percebido que estava sendo vigiado por uma bela figura loira de um menino um pouco mais velho que ele pelo lado de fora. Este estava curioso para saber a razão do menor ali, tinha voltado da loja de brinquedos com uma imensa sacola na mão, contendo um quebra-cabeça de duas mil peças e um jogo para video-game.

Antes que fosse descoberto naquela posição embaraçosa, se dirigiu até o orfanato e notou que estava totalmente vazio. A sala que Mello adorava passar o tempo tinha muitas almofadas, um sofá vermelho, uma tevê e fica perto tanto da cozinha como da sala de música. Sentiu um estranho calor em seu peito e na medida que ia se aconchegando no sofá, foi se espalhando por todo seu corpo, numa tentativa estranha de embalá-lo para dormir tranqüilo. Olhou pela janela de madeira escura e fitou o imenso céu cinza de inverno e como fazia um contraste muito bonito com as árvores escuras. Sem perceber, acabou caindo no sono. Só acordou duas horas depois, ouvindo uma melodia vinda da sala de música. Levantou rápido e irritadiço por ter sido acordado, abriu a porta da sala ao lado com violência e se deparou com a pequena figura pálida segurando um violino no ombro. O maior já tinha se virado para ir embora quando ouviu uma voz suave, muito baixa:

_Near: Fique Mello..._

_Mello: Por quê eu deveria?_

_Near: Porque... esta melodia é para você... – disse encarando o chão-_

_Mello: Co-como? _

_Near: ..._

Aprovando o pedido do albino, o loiro sentou-se perto de uma mesa, notou a presença de uma partitura e a puxou para perto. Abriu com cuidado e leu o título, "O rosário", era uma homenagem a ele? Seria por causa do rosário vermelho que usava para se lembrar de sua mãe? Reparou o constante ritmo das notas graves com as agudas, observou o menor tocando para ele e o sentimento quente que tinha sentido anteriormente retornara, fazendo seu coração bater muito mais rápido e sua face ficar corada como um pimentão.

Quando sua homenagem tinha acabado, não podia mais se controlar se aproximou do outro, diminuindo cada vez mais a distância entre os dois corpos. Quando a distância dos dois era mínima, o maior segurou o queixo do menor e com a outra agarrou sua cintura, para prevenir possíveis fugas. Sua língua passeou pelos pequenos lábios rosados, que para sua surpresa abriram, ficando convidativos. Near respondeu satisfatoriamente cada movimento de Mello, até que foram cortados pelas vozes que surgiram na casa, era melhor pararem com aquilo.

O albino virou-se para a janela até que escutou a porta batendo, naquele momento sentiu-se mais sozinho do que nunca.


	5. A Promessa

_**O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Na manhã seguinte, tanto Mello quanto Near acordaram com a pequena claridade que se expandia dentro dos quartos, já que o tempo era frio e cinzento. Ambos não haviam conseguido pregar os olhos com o acontecimento da noite anterior. Era difícil anda de acreditar que dois pontos extremamente opostos poderiam ter esse tipo de química.

O albino tomou um banho rápido e se dirigiu para o refeitório mais depressa possível, enquanto o loiro demorou e desceu vagarosamente pelas escadas.

Após o café da manhã, o menor resolveu terminar o quebra-cabeça que havia iniciado e aproveitar para sentir a presença do maior que concerteza passaria uma parte do dia ali vendo tevê. Dito e feito, o loiro entrou na sala e tomou posse do sofá marrom, ligou a tevê e passou uma meia hora assim. Até que não suportou mais e se aproximou do menor que estava sentado no chão.

Sentou-se do seu lado e o encarou pensativo, depois pegou uma peça e a encaixou. Near ao perceber o ato de Mello corou um pouco sentando-se mais perto dele. Então pode sentir a voz grossa do outro em seu ouvido.

Mello: Eu sei que pode parecer estranho... – começou sem jeito – ... mas eu quero que saiba de uma coisa...

Near apenas o observava.

Mello: Você sabe que meu nome é Mihael, né? E também deve saber que ele é um anjo... bem... eu pensei que como os anjos protegem as pessoas...

O menor levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

Mello: Eu poderia te proteger também, pro resto da sua vida... se você quiser... – nesse momento o locutor encontrava-se totalmente corado-

Near: ... eu aceito... Mas terá que cumprir essa promessa pelo resto de sua vida.

Mello: Eu prometo.

E o resto da tarde passou-se rápido, com os dois juntos, apenas sentindo o calor dos dois corpos. Em uma certa hora a noite chegou com ventos uivantes e uma chuva raivosa. O momento foi cortado por um monitor que entregou o recado de Roger. Os dois subiram preocupados, entraram no escritório do velho diretor e como num passe de mágica acordaram para realidade, onde ambos eram rivais e disputavam pelo mesmo cargo. Após a notícia fatídica de que o detetive que tanto lhe inspiravam estava morto, o loiro deu seus escândalos. E não era para menos, seu chão tinha sido arrancado de si tão brutalmente que não ousaria ninguém tentar tirar seu céu, o amado menino albino.

Saiu do orfanato em baixo daquela chuva que parecia lavar-lhe a alma, iria se esforçar para se tornar um homem poderoso, no qual pudesse cumprir a promessa que fez.

Enquanto atravessava o caminho de pedras até os portões para um novo futuro pode sentir alguém lhe observar da janela de seu quarto, não precisava olhar para trás, já sabia quem era.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_Olá novamente!_

_Acho que ninguém vai mais ler isso mesmo, mas resolvi terminar o que começei. Estou muito feliz com o resultado desse projeto. Nunca pensei que poderia progredir tanto em um curto tempo assim, quanto comparo as fics novas com a primeira sinto algo bom e quentinho por dentro, talvez um pedaço de meu orgulho._

_Estou pensando seriamente em fazer uma continuação disso, com o que aconteceu com o Mello depois que ele saiu do orfanato. Mas é apenas uma hipótese, quero ver como vocês reagiram a esse último capítulo._

_Bem vou indo e até a próxima!_

;D


End file.
